1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to an X-ray system synchronized to patient respiration, where the synchronized system is used in conjunction with charged particle cancer therapy beam injection, acceleration, extraction, and/or targeting methods and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer Treatment
Proton therapy systems typically include: a beam generator, an accelerator, and a beam transport system to move the resulting accelerated protons to a plurality of treatment rooms where the protons are delivered to a tumor in a patient's body.
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attack on their DNA.
Due to their relatively enormous size, protons scatter less easily than X-rays or gamma rays in the tissue and there is very little lateral dispersion. Hence, the proton beam stays focused on the tumor shape without much lateral damage to surrounding tissue. All protons of a given energy have a certain range, defined by the Bragg peak, and the dosage delivery to tissue ratio is maximum over just the last few millimeters of the particle's range. The penetration depth depends on the energy of the particles, which is directly related to the speed to which the particles were accelerated by the proton accelerator. The speed of the proton is adjustable to the maximum rating of the accelerator. It is therefore possible to focus the cell damage due to the proton beam at the very depth in the tissues where the tumor is situated. Tissues situated before the Bragg peak receive some reduced dose and tissues situated after the peak receive none.
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Respiration
K. Matsuda “Radioactive Beam Irradiation Method and Apparatus Taking Movement of the Irradiation Area Into Consideration”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,494 (Jul. 23, 1996) describes a method and apparatus that enables irradiation even in the case of a diseased part changing position due to physical activity, such as breathing and heart beat. Initially, a position change of a diseased body part and physical activity of the patient are measured concurrently and a relationship therebetween is defined as a function. Radiation therapy is performed in accordance to the function.
Patient Positioning
Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,609 (May 1, 2007) and Y. Nagamine, et. al. “Patient Positioning Device and Patient Positioning Method”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,212,608 (May 1, 2007) describe a patient positioning system that compares a comparison area of a reference X-ray image and a current X-ray image of a current patient location using pattern matching.
D. Miller, et. al. “Modular Patient Support System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,265 (Feb. 6, 2007) describe a radiation treatment system having a patient support system that includes a modularly expandable patient pod and at least one immobilization device, such as a moldable foam cradle.
K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,100 (Aug. 16, 2005); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,045 (Nov. 23, 2004); K. Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,743 (Nov. 16, 2004); and K.
Kato, et. al. “Multi-Leaf Collimator and Medical System Including Accelerator”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,078 (Sep. 14, 2004) all describe a system of leaf plates used to shorten positioning time of a patient for irradiation therapy. Motor driving force is transmitted to a plurality of leaf plates at the same time through a pinion gear. The system also uses upper and lower air cylinders and upper and lower guides to position a patient.
Computer Control
A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,740 (May 6, 2008); A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,410 (Aug. 1, 2006); and A. Beloussov et. al. “Configuration Management and Retrieval System for Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,244 (Nov. 23, 2004) all describe a multi-processor software controlled proton beam system having treatment configurable parameters that are easily modified by an authorized user to prepare the software controlled system for various modes of operation to insure that data and configuration parameters are accessible if single point failures occur in the database.
J. Hirota et. al. “Automatically Operated Accelerator Using Obtained Operating Patterns”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,954 (Dec. 16, 1997) describes a main controller for determining the quantity of control and the control timing of every component of an accelerator body with the controls coming from an operating pattern.
Problem
There exists in the art of particle beam therapy of cancerous tumors a need for an X-ray system that is synchronized with patient respiration. Preferably, the synchronized system is used in conjunction with a negative ion beam source, synchrotron, and/or targeting method apparatus to provide an X-ray timed with patient respiration and performed immediately prior to and/or concurrently with particle beam therapy irradiation to ensure targeted and controlled delivery of energy relative to a patient position. Further, there exists a need in the art to control the charged particle cancer therapy system in terms of specified energy, intensity, and/or timing of charged particle delivery relative to a patient position. Still further, there exists a need for efficient, precise, and/or accurate noninvasive, in-vivo treatment of a solid cancerous tumor with minimization of damage to surrounding healthy tissue in a patient using the proton beam position verification system.